Getting to know you
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: Femslash/AJ Lee/Paige. Set in the aftermath of Paige's RAW debut and Divas title win. The two on screen rivals get to know each other a little better after their match. One shot - I may come back and make this multi-chapter if it gets a good enough response - and if I have the inclination to do so. So, the better the response, the more likely I will write more!


AJ Lee was pissed off. Really pissed off. She had just had to drop the Divas title to Paige and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. Whilst she had nothing against the other woman – she deserved her big break – AJ was more angry at the creative department and the bosses. If they had built up a feud then had her drop the title, AJ wouldn't have minded. But, no, they wanted to have Paige just waltz into the company and win the title just like that on her first night.

AJ looked at herself in the mirror of the women's changing room then sighed. Standing there sulking wasn't going to get her showered or dressed. Grabbing her towel and her shower bag out of her backpack, AJ was about to strip off when Paige entered the changing room. She looked at AJ apologetically.

"I'm sorry they made you drop the title to me..." Paige began.

"It's okay. I know it isn't your fault. I'm just made that those idiots seem determined to do things the wrong way round. If they had had you feud with me for a while then it would have been okay. But no, that would too easy. They'd rather fuck it up."

Paige seemed to pause and think before she continued to talk. "Say, you fancy going for a beer or something? We're not needed for Smackdown tomorrow..."

AJ shrugged and smiled. "Okay, but I'm going to shower first."

AJ hesitated for a moment before she mentally shook herself and continued to take her wrestling attire off. It wasn't like her and Paige had anything neither of them hadn't seen before. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Paige appeared not to be taking much notice of her, as she was getting stripped off for her own shower. AJ suddenly realised she was staring a bit too long. But Paige looked gorgeous. She had breasts that were beautifully pert and full. Her butt was cute too. AJ scuttled off to the shower quickly before Paige had the chance to notice she was being checked out.

As AJ disappeared, Paige finally found herself able to breath again. She knew AJ had been staring at her naked body. Paige had pretended not to notice. She had stolen a glance at AJ as she had gone into the showers. Paige had to admit that AJ looked hot without her clothes. Not that she wasn't attractive anyway with naked she looked even better. Stepping into the showers, Paige was relieved that AJ seemed more interested in her shower than her.

Paige was completely lost in her own thoughts when she felt a pair of hands snake around and up her body towards her breasts. AJ's hands cupped them and she began to grope them as she kissed Paige's neck. Paige gasped in shock but then whimpered as her nipples became painfully hard under AJ's caress. She placed her hands on the shower wall as she closed her eyes and pressed her back into AJ's body. Sliding a hand downwards, AJ placed her hand between Paige's legs and began playing with her clit. Despite the shower water, she could feel that Paige was wet.

Pulling Paige's hips towards her in order to have her bent over, AJ moved the other hand behind Paige and eased a finger inside of Paige as she continued to play with her clit. Her pussy felt so tight. AJ pushed another finger inside the other woman and continued to finger her. Paige squirmed and moaned. It felt so good and Paige knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum. AJ smiled as she felt Paige tightening around her fingers and she held her as Paige shook as she orgasmed. When she had finished and got her senses back, Paige turned around and locked AJ in a steamy kiss. They were completely unaware of the shower water still running around them. They kissed and touched each other, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

Slowly guiding AJ towards the opposite wall, Paige placed her hand between AJ's legs in order to return the favour of the fingering. Using her thumb to stimulate her clit, Paige eased two fingers inside AJ's very wet and willing pussy. AJ bucked her hips as Paige moved her fingers in and out of her. Paige continued to kiss her and AJ moaned into her mouth. Paige pushed a third finger into AJ.

"Oh God...fuck...yes!" AJ moaned as the third finger went inside of her. She moved her legs further apart. "Make me cum."

Paige's lips met one of AJ's nipples and she began to suck on it and lick and tease it with her tongue, her fingers still easing in and out of her pussy, Paige's thumb still teasing her clit. AJ's moans became louder. Paige moved away from the nipple she had been sucking on; it was erect. Paige moved to the other, and sucked it into hardness also, as her hand continued to play with the nipple she had just left.

"I'm cumming! Fuck! I'm cumming!" AJ cried out. She wailed loudly, her wetness dripping down Paige's hand and down her thighs as she came.

They held each other and kissed for a while. "How about we forget the drink and go back to my hotel room?" AJ suggested. She had a dildo back at her hotel room and she wanted to use it. She wanted Paige to be the one pushing it inside of her, using those wonderful fingers on her clit.

The two women spent that night together. Paige brought AJ to orgasm again and again with the dildo, her fingers and her tongue. _This girl certainly knows how to please a woman,_ AJ thought later that night when they had finished having sex and Paige had fallen asleep. AJ had always assumed Paige was straight. She, like others, had heard rumours Paige had supposedly had a relationship with Dean Ambrose during his NXT days. AJ looked over at Paige. She looked pretty as she slept. AJ lay awake for the longest time, wondering what this meant for the two of them. Was this just a one time thing? Or did they have a future together?

Waking the following morning, AJ found the bed empty. Maybe Paige had got cold feet and left whilst she was asleep. AJ felt a little disappointed. But then she heard the toilet flush in the en suite bathroom. Moments later, she heard the water from the tap running. When the tap went off Paige came back into the bedroom. She was still naked. Seeing AJ was awake, Paige smiled awkwardly.

Sitting on the bed, Paige asked, "so, what now?"

AJ shrugged. "It's up to you. Do you want us to be a couple?"

Paige nodded slowly. "I would like that."


End file.
